


Oh, Sweet Nothing

by orphan_account



Series: A Pilot, a Stormtrooper, and a Jedi walk into a Bar [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Healthy serving of fluff, Rating May Change, The tags may update as well, There'll probably be smut in here don't look at me, also: will include jedistormpilot in later works (this one can be read alone), what else you here for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey are completely enamored with one another, which certainly helps adjusting to a completely new way of living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, Force training was not as she imagined it it would be.  
  
For the most part, it was incredibly fascinating, and learning the history behind her abilities was, in simplest terms, downright amazing. However, when those history lessons began to drone on, and her limbs began to ache from disuse, and her teacher -- who was a legend, interesting in and of himself -- doesn't seem to realize that they love the sound of their own voice. . . Certain aspects grew very old very quickly.  
  
At least, as of two weeks prior, they were off that lonely planet. For as far as either of them could sense, Luke had been alone for some time -- there were no other life signatures anywhere within a detectable range, and for Skywalker, that was quite an area. Aside from what may lay quietly under the ocean waters and a few winged animals, there wasn't much else on the old planet.  
  
Rey understood that he would talk, but she hadn't realized that his solitude had given him so much to talk about. For the first, what, fifteen years of her life, she hadn't hardly spoken, especially not in her native tongue, but she hadn't ever talked anyone's ears off --  
  
\-- she said as she finished wrapping up her biweekly venting session to Poe and Finn, who, by no fault of their own, were trying their best not to cracked a smile.  
  
Rey looked between the two of them and snorted, running a hand through her hair as they bit their cheeks and grinned.  
  
The rest of the mess hall was sparsely populated but noisy, most everybody having eaten and left by then. Night had set in almost an hour earlier, and Rey had only just then been allowed to leave her training session with Master Luke. Poe had been running fresh new recruits through the rigorous (and potentially humiliating) trials that began their lives as pilots. Apparently, Jessika had run one of them into the ground, and Poe had spent an extra half hour of his time in the medbay trying to make sure the kid wasn't completely traumatized.  
  
Finn, on the other hand, had been through a pretty lackluster day. His physical therapy was going well; apparently, in the next week, he would be done with the sessions completely, so there was that. Aside from some talks with the General and his doctors, there wasn't much to speak of.  
  
So honestly, neither of them mind listening to Rey. If anything, her ability to make Luke Skywalker (of all people) sound uninteresting was some sort of talent.  
  
When the silence between them finished (after only a good fifteen seconds,) Rey huffed and looked down at her empty plate. It'd been just over two months after having left Jakku, and she still tore through her meals. She thought it strange, how politely Poe forked easily through his food and Finn ate not much quicker. It didn't embarrass her to make an entire plate -- two weeks' worth of the Niima Outpost ration, at least by volume -- disappear in under five minutes, (although she was beginning to learn that not everything was finger food.)  
  
Finn shook his head at her and placed his roll on her plate, and she looked to him appreciatively. Poe had already given her one of his fruit, and it'd been gone while she still spoke. She knew they wanted her well -- apparently, by their standards, she was a bit underweight. Jessika had said they were planning to "fatten her up for the kill," and while the waggle of the woman's brow was downright comical, she was faced with the idea that maybe she was a bit abnormal, (for lack of better word.)  
  
And honestly, who would turn down this food? It was amazing. She couldn't hardly keep herself from licking the outside of the dinner roll. It was so flavorful and warm, and it smelled so good --  
  
"You going to make out with it or eat it?" Poe asked, not looking up from his plate but smiling beneath his down-turned lashes.  
  
"Shut up," she murmured quietly, not really offended as she took her first bite.  
  
"Snap said you're flying a recon mission tomorrow with a couple of the new kids," Finn said, allowing Rey to eat in relative peace, (which she silently thanked him for.) "I mean, are you guys still -- after --?"  
  
"After Pava scraped one up?" Poe flashed Finn a toothy grin. "He was fine, honestly. Hurt his pride more than his shoulder."  
  
"Howf'd she doofit?"  
  
Poe snorted at her speaking with her mouth full but didn't scold her. Instead, he leaned back a little and stretched his arms out over him, a satisfying pop emanating from his joints.  
  
"She just got a little too physical during hand-to-hand," he drawled, humor evident in his voice. "Apparently, he had a little crush on her or something, so she took care of that."  
  
Rey laughed and ended up choking momentarily, and in the half a second it took her to recover, Finn was out of his seat, ready to help her.  
  
"You need to -- Rey, just slow down. Chew," he said as her eyes began to water and she smiled through a mouthful. He turned a facetious frown at Poe. "You're gonna kill her, you know that?"

  
  
Finally, they calmed her down enough to finish eating, and by then, it was well into Poe's normal sleep schedule. Normally, they'd have pushed him to stay up longer and chat with them, but with "fresh meat on the line," as he'd put it, he needed to be at his best by morning. After walking to their quarters' block, they shared their goodnights, and Poe shuffled his way toward his own room down the first hall.  
  
Rey and Finn hadn't asked for a combined living space, but General Organa had seen the way Finn had sulked and worried over her while she was gone, (and how she had been so reluctant to leave while he was still in the medbay.) The quarters themselves weren't anything fancy -- if anything, it being at the end of the corridor, they had combined a storage closet and a room and put two bunks in it. Neither of them took issue with it -- honestly, it was easier for the both of them.  
  
As they entered their room, Finn immediately headed toward his cot (nearest to the doorway, Rey had first noticed upon her return) and began sliding off his boots and his jacket. It was fairly routine by that point; she had come to an understanding that one does not simply get home and not completely relax, and by that, comfortable night clothes and bare feet were simply required.  
  
While he busied himself changing, Rey moved to the floor beside her bed and sat down, crossing her legs and leaning her forearms on her knees. Her eyes closed slowly (after a quick glance at his shirtless back, to where the scar ran down near his spine) and she began to meditate, clearing her mind all for the vision of the sky, stars; vast, unending lights that trailed through the heart of the universe.  
  
Finn watched her for a moment, and she could feel his eyes on her, though she quickly swatted the thought of him away as she attempted to wind down from her day. It would only be a matter of minutes, the entire process, and he'd likely use the refresher while she did it. She never ignored him for long, and to be honest with herself, she was always aware of his presence, wherever he was.  
  
Within her mind, she didn't hear his footsteps, although she sensed him near -- and stilling. As something touched one of her knobby kneecaps, she opened her eyes. Finn sat there, his position mirroring hers, and he offered her a lopsided grin when she looked up at him.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked, his dark eyes earnest.  
  
"No, I don't," she replied with a grin. "I didn't know you'd find it -- what? Interesting?"  
  
"Well," he smiled, looked down at her hands on her knees, just next to his, "You always look so . . . relaxed. Just really peaceful."  
  
"It does help. Here, let me show you."  
  
She took his hands into hers and wiggled a little closer so that her knees were touching his shins. She closed her eyes and began with a deep breath, her chest rising with the effort, and Finn quickly followed her example.  
  
"You just want to clear your mind," she murmured. "Let it all just go."  
  
Finn breathed deeply, not opening his eyes but still very much aware of her presence. Her hands were slightly cool in his, and he did his best not run his fingers over her knuckles like he normally would. Soon, however, he felt her pulse through her fingers, running up his arm and into his, and moments later, he felt himself gaining a new rhythm to match.  
  
"You're doing good," she said quietly. "Just like that."  
  
His thoughts shifted, and slowly, he saw nothingness. The backs of his eyes, normally dancing with color, were empty, and beyond him, he couldn't see a thing. Through that emptiness, however, he felt some sort of warmth, and as he -- his mind -- moved toward it, reaching for whatever it was that coaxed him onward, the void opened up into a soft sky, starlight and dusk settling around him.  
  
He was aware of her there; not in his mind, but somewhere nearby, patient. It was like only a curtain separated them, and as he began to open his mind, breathing deeper, her warmth enveloped him like water over a stone.  
  
Rey was smiling at him -- or her mind was, however this worked. He could feel her reaching out and taking a hold of his hand, his heart, and pressing into him the peace she felt herself. He was mesmerized, more than anything; he'd never had an experience like this, never felt so out of body. He simply gravitated toward her and allowed her to continue her ministrations, not unlike a warm soak after a long day.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, and when he came back to himself, he realized their foreheads were touching. Rey opened her eyes just after him and looked to him, a wide, unbridled smile on her face as she released his hands and instead began to rub his forearms.  
  
"You learned all that in a month?" he asked, his own smile even wider than hers.  
  
"No," she replied. "That was the first time, with someone else."  
  
Finn let out a breath, stammering over his words. "How did you -- we -- what?"  
  
"We have a strong connection," she murmured, taking one of his hands in both of her own and raising it between them. "You were there, too. We just have something."  
  
"Something amazing," he said wistfully, moving back only enough to look her in the eye. "General Organa told me I was force sensitive."  
  
"I can feel it in you, too," she concurred. "But you're like her."  
  
"Yeah," he replied, not having to ask what she meant.  
  
His and the General's abilities were not unlike each other. Rather than the total connection felt by those who could wield (or be wielded by) the Force, it was simply another sense of awareness; something else. Naturally, having been on suppressants and having never thought to look for it in himself, Finn would never have guessed that he'd have any sort of relation to the Force, (though it had been said that it was an "all encompassing" thing.)  
  
"I'm glad," she continued, leaning into him. He moved so that he supported her with his shoulder, one hand behind her back and the other slowly finding itself on her back, playing with a loose strand of hair. "I like this."  
  
"Me too," he said, resting his cheek against her forehead.  
  
A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, and somewhere along the line, she had managed to have herself nearly on top of him, holding onto his neck as he stroked the length of her back. It was a simple, comfortable thing for the two of them. Since she'd arrived, they hadn't been shy of showing their affections. Rey had come to enjoy holding his hand, and he adored just how small hers seemed in his. They had grown so close even in their separation that they simply couldn't help it when they leaned on each other and reveled in the feel of togetherness, being whole again.  
  
"I missed you," he murmured into her hair.  
  
"I know," she sighed with a grin. "I missed you, too."

  
  
After a few more minutes of simply holding one another, it was an unspoken but mutual decision that they should prepare for bed. Rey pulled herself to her feet and offered him a hand, and he took it, not needing the help but appreciating the alleviation on his still-sore joints. They parted, Finn heading toward the refresher first and Rey undoing the ties in her hair.  
  
As he showered, she brushed her teeth -- a new luxury that she found to be absolutely pleasant in and of itself. Even still, running water inside a building (her living quarters at that) was a marvel that she simply could not get over, and every night, she felt more and more grateful for this sudden change in situation.  
  
When he was finished, she took his place and scrubbed herself down before washing her hair, using the soaps that Jessika had said smelled best. They were fruity and a bit tangy, and it was overwhelming to her senses, but she'd learned to use only just enough to scrub and rinse. It was a relief to her head and her neck, the feeling of fresh hair -- it was a massage for her head, and she had never guessed that would be as wonderful as it was.  
  
After dressing in her slip and shorts, she tied her hair back and wicked as much water out of it as she could with her fingers. It was a short braid to the nape of her neck, and the rest was allowed to rest plainly on her back.  
  
Finn was already in his bed, propped up by his pillows as he glanced up at her. She smiled, walking over to her own mattress and taking a seat, almost as if she was testing the feel of it.  
  
It was soft and spacious compared to her previous bedding in her AT-AT on Jakku, but it felt cold. She looked up to Finn, who was beginning to settle himself into his pillows, his eyes closed as he took in the luxury of simply giving himself over to actual rest.  
  
She bit her lip. He looked incredibly comfortable, and honestly, she could probably find that herself. Just curl up and cover herself in the wool blanket, and she would be out within half an hour at most. But the look of him grasping a pillow to his chest and nuzzling it --  
  
"Finn," she said, shifting a bit.  
  
"Mm?" he hummed, still lost in that little sense of paradise.  
  
"Can I --" she paused, trying not to feel ridiculous as she forced herself onward. "Can I join you?"  
  
His eyes opened at that. He looked at her and noted that her eyes, normally confident, were on the floor beneath him, not on him, and he sensed that she felt some sort of -- what, shame? Embarrassment?  
  
She'd grown up so alone -- and so had he, to be fair -- that he understood that this must look like something of a weakness, or perhaps even a priviledge she should not have asked for, that should only have been offered. He had bunked with others before, and while this was different (completely, undeniably different,) the thought was comfortable (if not cozy) in his head, and even more so when he spoke.  
  
"C'mere, Rey," he said, scooting back and making room for her. "Of course you can."  
  
The tautness of her shoulders immediately melted as she relaxed, smiling at him. She stood and walked the few steps to his bed, where she carefully placed her knee on the edge, uncertain how to go about -- well, any of this.  
  
In response, he reached out for her, taking her arm and gently gesturing her to follow suit as he pulled her down. She did so, sinking easily onto her side, and as she faced him, her head still hovering above the pillow, he grinned warmly.  
  
Finally, she got herself comfortable, her legs curled behind her and her back close to the edge of the bed, making sure to give him as much room as he needed. The beds were not big, but her frame was so small that there was more than enough for the both of them there. When he realized she was nearly off the edge of the mattress, he bit his cheek.  
  
"You can come closer," he said, patting the space between them. She gave him a look that showed her wavering confidence, and he smoothed his voice and his expression to reassure her. "Seriously, it's fine."  
  
Finally, she complied, and as she wriggled closer to him, there was only an inch and a half between their chests. Rey held her arms between them, gripping them toward her collarbones as she allowed her neck to relax and her head to ease into the pillow. He pulled the blanket over her, making sure to tuck in her feet with his own, and relaxed there beside them.  
  
"Is this good?" he asked, looking her over in the dim light. "Are you good?"  
  
She nodded, and after a moment's hesitation -- as if on second thought -- she closed the rest of the distance between their chests, placing one of her arms over his shoulder.  
  
At first, he was a bit surprised, but it was easy to drape his arm over her and offer her space to move into him. She curled, not unlike a cat, into his chest, her head resting on the arm beneath his pillow, her nose tickling the crook of his neck. He moved so that their legs were touching, and she quietly laughed at the feel of his warm feet on her cold toes.  
  
"This is good," she breathed sleepily into his neck, her lips ghosting his collarbone. "I really like this."  
  
Resting his hand on the small of her back, he sighed comfortably. "Me too."  
  
  
She drifted off before him, for once, and he didn't mind. Her breathing was soothing, the pulse of her heart meeting him through the press of her lips on his exposed chest. At some point, his beat melded together with hers, and he gave in to the pleasure of falling asleep entangled with his favorite person.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It was muttered somewhere in her sleep, between her soft breaths and the little noises her throat hummed when she exhaled. He didn't want to wake her or disturb her in the silence, instead leaving his lips on the top of her head and smiling into her hair.  
  
Honestly, she would never have had to ask him in the first place. While they'd cuddled together openly before, she must have felt that there was some sort of sanctity about this -- sleeping together, vulnerable with one another.  
  
And he would have to agree with her if he wasn't sinking into her warmth and their quiet, shared happiness.  
  
Sleep took him quickly thereafter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff -- nothing more to say, honestly.

Rey grunted, hauling a large hunk of metal out from underneath the copilot's seat in the Falcon. Hydrolics were never her favorite to work with, but they were worth a pretty penny back on Jakku, so she had a basic understanding of mechanical functions. On its last run through hyperspace, she'd felt something beneath her feet rattling -- and sure enough, Chewie's normal chair had been (poorly) refastened and restored multiple times.  
  
"This is a lazy job, you know," she muttered, looking up at the wookie. He tilted his head and gave her a low rumble, shrugging as he took some of the tacked-down metal from her hands.  
  
"You don't say?" She smiled, digging back in. "No, I wouldn't think this would be great for lumbar support."  
  
She wiped the sweat off her brow with the cleanest part of her forearm she could find, and as she was about to step back for a quick break, the sky caught her attention. It wasn't getting dark, but the sun was going down -- Poe would be back soon, and she knew that he and Finn wouldn't eat until she was with them.  
  
"I think it's about time to call it a day, Chewie," she said, nudging the wookie's shoulder. He looked up, and she caught what was the fur-covered equivalent of a raised brow. "Well, I'd like to get cleaned up before I head to eat."  
  
He gave a short grumble and stood, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I've not got to leave for another week," she said, resting her hand on his. "I'll be back tomorrow; we'll fix this before I go."  
  
Chewie sighed, pulling her in for a hug and growling for her to get going. She bid him good night and began trotting her way toward the dormitory block, glad to have her limbs stretched and moving again.

  
  
  
As soon as the door slid closed behind her, Rey worked to pull off her boots, all the while tripping over herself on her way to her old bed. It had been abandoned for nearly a week, and she used it mostly for setting her clothes out and occasionally -- while Finn was out or sleeping in -- to sit and meditate or read. It was just the mattress, her blanket and pillow having been moved to his bed to share.  
  
She sat down with a quiet "whump" of the bunk as she began removing her leggings. They were sweat-slicked and sticking uncomfortably to her skin, and while she didn't like the feeling of the clothes assigned to the resistance fighters, it was her only option after dirtying her normal attire so thoroughly.  
  
The clothes these people wore were heavy, tight fitting -- there wasn't enough freedom of movement about them, and they felt as though they were just another layer of undergarments. She much preferred her normal clothes, or at least the robes she'd been given by Luke, but more and more often, she found herself in the uncomfortable, scratchy shirts and trousers, wondering how anyone could work in them.  
  
Of course, she also didn't understand how people could look at the foods they served here and not want to have all of it, even the green plants that several of them complained about. Warm food and cold water -- she simply could not see how this could be taken for granted.  
  
She was abruptly bumped from her thoughts by the brush of his presence, and she looked up as the door whirred open -- a smiling Finn closely followed by Poe.  
  
"Am I late?" she asked, finally peeling one of the layers off.  
  
"No, we just --" Finn stopped, looking at her. "You, uh, you look. . ."  
  
"Pretty tired," Poe finished for him, walking up and clasping a hand over his shoulder. "How about we eat in tonight? My treat."  
  
Of course, that only meant that he'd go collect their favorite foods and bring them back to the room, but the gesture was one well appreciated as she attempted to regain feeling in her toes. It hadn't been too tough of a day, but her body was still acclimating to the new environment, where heat was also wrought with humidity, and the hard paved ground was always tearing at her thin-soled boots.  
  
"That sounds fantastic," she replied with a sigh. "Just let me hop in the refresher -- I'm sure I smell awful."  
  
"Like oil and a wookie," Poe conceded with a grin. "Get cleaned up, gorgeous; I'll be back in a bit. Finn, be good."  
  
Finn shot him a halfhearted scathing look, but it was lost upon the smile that widened across the older man's face as he sauntered out of the room. Finn could honestly say that he loved that man like no other friend he'd had before, but he was exhausting in a way that made him want to hug hum and shake him all at the same time.  
  
His eyes were quickly back on Rey as he moved toward his own bed. "Hard day?" he asked, sliding his jacket off and placing it over the end of the bed. He watched the muscles in her shoulders and arms ripple as she stretched, grunting as her tired bones popped with relief.  
  
"That old rust bucket runs well enough, but it is just a structural nightmare," she laughed, and as her back gave a satisfying pop, she sighed. Finn cringed. "I don't think I've had a workout like that in a while."  
  
She was reaching around to her lower back, attempting to unclasp the outermost layer of her top. Her fingers were oily and tired as she fumbled with it a bit, and Finn walked over behind her bed, resting a knee on it as he began to help her.  
  
"Thank you," she groaned, letting her arms fall in her lap.  
  
He helped her down to her shorts and chest wrap, and hesitantly, he let his fingers slide away from her. The sheet of sweat that had calmed over her body had dried, leaving her cold under his touch, and it was almost instinctive to want to take her into his arms and warm her up. Instead, he busied himself to helping her with her hair, untying the buns.  
  
She was nearly humming in this newfound relaxation, and while she didn't let him do this often, she had to admit that she enjoyed the feeling of him taking care of her. His hands were always so careful, practiced and deft against her, and it felt to her that he reveled in the feel of spoiling her, feeling the tension drain out of her.  
  
"I do," he murmured, and she eyed him over her shoulder. He smiled. "I like to make you feel good."  
  
The words themselves didn't bear much weight, but the look on his face as he trailed his fingers through her hair spoke further. She watched him, as best she could, as he gently combed through her hair, a distant smile on her face.  
  
"How long have we got until Poe gets back?"  
  
Finn's movements faltered, replaying the words in his head before he pulled her hair over her shoulders and brushed his hand over her waist.  
  
"Ten, fifteen minutes," he replied, shrugging. Her lips pursed before she smiled, and he returned the look as he stood from behind her. "Go ahead and hit the 'fresher. I'll get something set up in here."

  
  
  
A well-needed rest day was to come the next for Poe, and he was making the most of it there in their room. Finn had moved Rey's unused bed back against the wall long-ways so that they could lean, all three of them, against it as they sat and watched a holo. It was one of the ones that Poe claimed was a 'classic' -- you had to see it, that was just part of it.  
  
While Finn and Poe murmured about it to her left, Rey had made herself comfortable in Finn's side, her head buried just below his shoulder as she began to drift off. His warmth was soothing to her aching bones, and while she couldn't be any closer to him without climbing in his lap, (which, she guessed Poe probably wouldn't appreciate in the middle of all this,) she simply sat and enjoyed what comfort she could gain from there.  
  
She could feel his presence against her mind, quietly brushing against her and emanating affection. While his eyes and his conscience were on Poe, she was always there, in the back of his mind. She focused on the steady beat of his heart, and within the first half hour, she had fallen asleep on him.  
  
"She really is lovely," Poe murmured to him above the lowered volume. "You're a lucky man."  
  
Finn shook his head, giving him a sidelong glance. "You don't even know how much an understatement that is."  
  
"She's head over heels for you, buddy," Poe replied with a smile. "And you -- you're great. Give yourself some credit."  
  
"Thanks," Finn muttered. Poe raised a brow at him, and he stammered through his next words. "I mean it. You're great, too, but -- I'm scared, man. I don't want to mess this up. I've never had anything like this."  
  
"You keep treating her like a princess, Finn, and you'll be fine."  
  
Poe clasped a hand over his shoulder, his reassuring smile causing Finn to grin right back. The holovid was close enough to ending, and no one had really been paying attention to the last few minutes anyway. Poe got up and stretched, looking over the two of them in quiet contempt.  
  
"Really, Finn," he said quietly, careful not to stir Rey. "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
They exchanged brief goodbyes, knowing they'd see each other at lunch the next day, and Poe began his way back toward his room. Finn watched the door whir shut behind him, leaving a quiet in the room all aside from Rey's soft, almost silent breaths alongisde his own heartbeat in his ears.  
  
"Rey," he murmured, running a hand over her smooth hair. She started, her eyes flicking up to him as she scrambled to rearrange herself on their makeshift couch. "Easy," he said, catching her wrist. "It's just me."  
  
She smiled before a large yawn came over her, and Finn quieted a chuckle that threatened to escape him. Rubbing the blur from her eyes, she muttered, "Bed, now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter and a long wait. I finished it about a week ago but I was not doing so hot with the whole health thing.
> 
> The next one will be up soon and that is where we venture into treacherous waters, my friends. AKA prolly some smut or somethin

**Author's Note:**

> I take writing prompts. If you're interested, you can go to my tumblr (overthegarbagechute.tumblr.com) or message me here if you ain't about seein all my reylo and multishipper trash posts
> 
> (shield your lovely eyes, younglings; i am here in peace)
> 
> I have no set schedule of when I'll update this, as I'm in and out of the hospital at the moment, but I'll try to do ya proud AKA extra caffeinated nights may produce multiple chapters but if i'm fresh out of surgery it may be slow
> 
> cheers, y'all


End file.
